Orinocules Trailer/Transcript
Trailer 1: *Orinoco: What you folks need is a hero. *Tubb: Yeah, and who are you? *Orinoco: I happen to be... a hero. *Narrator: Coming to theatres, *Berk: Get your sword! *Orinoco: A hero is only as good as his weapon! *Narrator: Disney and Sega Productions presents, *Caraticus P. Doom: (Laughs) *Fish: (Shireks) *Narrator: Orinocules! *Calliope (singing): Bless my soul, Herc was on a roll *Thalia (singing): Person of the week in every greek opinion poll *Narrator: It's the men, *Nellie: Orinocules! *Goofy: Orinocules! *Maximus I.Q.: Jercules. *Narrator: The myth, *Orinoco: I'm an Action Figure! (squeezes) *Narrator: The movie. *Maximus I.Q.: Two thumbs way, way up. *Muses (singing): Zero to hero in no time flat! Zero to hero! Just like that! *Maximus I.Q: Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover big, or what? *Narrator: From the creators of Orinoladdin and The Little Mer-Pureheart, *Berk: I'm tellin' you, wackos. *Narrator: Comes an cast wildy imaginative new characters, *Tobermory: Ha! *Narrator: The spirited of independent Nellie. *Orinoco: Aren't you a damsel in distress? *Nellie: I can handle this. Have a nice day. *Narrator: Berk, *Berk: Call me berk. *Narrator: That's personal trainer. *Berk: Don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes! *Narrator: Maximus, Lord of the under world, *Maximus I.Q: Hey mansion my Nellie, We got a day of the few! *Narrator: And his henchman, Genie and Mushu. *Genie: WE ARE WORMS! *Maximus I.Q: Get ready to Rhumble! *(Volcano explerored heard muses singing) *Narrator: It's Disney and Sega all new 35th animated feature, *Berk: Oo-oo-oo! *Narrator: The legendary story of Orinocules. *Maximus: We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What d'ya say? Trailer 2: *Orinoco: Oh mighty Tobermory, please. hear me and answer my prayer. *Tobermory: Orinocules. *Orinoco: How do you become a true hero? *Tobermory: Look inside, your heart. *Narrator: Disney and Sega Productions presents, *Calliope (singing): Who put the glad in gladiator? *Muses (singing): Orinocules! *Narrator: Stronger than ten man, *Narrator: And having a devil of a the time, *Maximus I.Q.: He's name is Maximus, Lord of the death. Hi, how ya, doin'? *Narrator: Try to prove himself. *Maximus I.Q.: Get ready to rumble! My favorite part of the game! Sudden death. *Narrator: This summer, *Orinoco: Come on! *Narrator: Take off on the epic new adventure, *Berk: I'm right behind ya, kid! I'm way behind ya, kid. *Narrator: Featuring a Inhumanoids cast. *(Roaring) *Maximus I.Q.: Uh, guys? Olympus would be that way. *Narrator: A hotshot villain, *Maximus I.Q.: I've got 24 hours to get rif of this bozo, and you are wearing his merchandise?!?! *Narrator: And one true hero. *Muses (singing): Zero to hero! *Thalia (singing): A major hunk! *Muses (singing): Zero to hero! *Calliope (spoken): And who'd have thunk? *Maximus I.Q.: Get them! *Narrator: It's the men, *Nellie: Orinocules! *Goofy: Orinocules! *Maximus I.Q.: Jercules. *Narrator: The myth, *Orinoco: I'm an Action Figure! *Narrator: The movie. *Maximus I.Q.: Hey, two thumbs way, way up. *Narrator: Orinocules. *Maximus I.Q.: Well, well, It's a small underworld after all, huh? Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Hercules Movies Trailer Category:Trailers Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Spoof